


Sensual Ancient Rites

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Writing Under the Influence, hp_drunkenff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay rare pairs? Sorry it's kind of cheesy, folks… blame the whiskey!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sensual Ancient Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Yay rare pairs? Sorry it's kind of cheesy, folks… blame the whiskey!

**Your LJ Name:** [](http://meirionwen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meirionwen.livejournal.com/)**meirionwen**  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Lily Evans  
 **Title of Fic:** Sensual Ancient Rites  
 **Number of Words:** 1500 exactly  
 **What you drank and how much you drank:** rye and coke – 2 triples, 1 single.  
 **Warnings:** PWP. AU, AU, AU! Also het. Did I mention AU?  
 **Author’s Note:** Yay rare pairs? Sorry it's kind of cheesy, folks… blame the whiskey!

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/meirionwen/pic/0000hq3c/)

  
Bill Weasley took a swig from his water skin and wiped the sweat from his brow with an old handkerchief. The Egyptian sun beat down upon him oppressively. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was nearly break time, a fact for which he was grateful. As much as he loved his job, nothing was worth getting a heat stroke.

Turning his attention back to the hieroglyphics on the entrance to the tomb before him, he quickly found his place and began copying the message by hand. It would have been easier to use a spell to copy the symbols to parchment; however that would also have been more dangerous. Using magic at a site before translating any warnings or curses could cost a man his life, especially at ancient sites where the magic from previous wards and curses had centuries to pool and amplify, strengthening year by year.

Working diligently, Bill got to about halfway through transcribing the messageh before he noticed the tomb door was shimmering. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the ripples within the doorway.

"Hey, Bill, time for a break," his partner, Hawkins called from across the site. Putting down his parchment and quill, Bill made his way to the tent and sat a the table.

"Anything interesting so far?" Hawkins asked, handing him a butterbeer.

"Nothing much," Bill said before taking a swallow of the cool liquid. "Of course, I'm still transcribing. There'll be more after I start translating." He would have said more but was distracted by the doorway of the tomb that he'd been working on. The shimmering ripples were widening.

"Right, right," Hawkins, said. "Hey, you feeling okay, Weasley?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you notice anything oddabout that tomb entry?" he pointed towards the doorway.

Hawkins looked over his shoulder. "You mean aside from the hieroglyphs being perfectly painted and intact despite the stone crumbling? No, nothing." He took a swig from his own butterbeer. "Say, when I was in the market the other day I heard a story, probably was from some tourist. You know how they get round Hallowe'en, telling the locals ghost stories." Hawkins wiped the sweat from his brow before continuing. "So, anyway, it begins during a dark and stormy evening… Are you scared yet?"

Hawkins paused the story and glanced at Bill, clearly expecting a reaction. Instead he found his partner staring at some point outside the tent. Glaring at Bill, he tried to rouse the other man but the redhead just shrugged him off.

"Did you hear that, Hawkins?" Bill could swear he heard something within the tomb.

"Hear what?" Hawkins asked.

Bill gaped at his partner for a full second. However, when he heard a woman's scream echoing from withing the tomb, he tossed years of training and field experience away and left his partner in the tent while he entered the tomb, intent on helping whoever was in trouble.

The path beyond the entry was level for several feet, leading Bill to hope it would be the same way until he found the woman. After a couple of minutes of running, he stumbled down a set of stone stairs. Carfully regaining his balance, he paused between each cautious step, listening for the woman's cries. The further along he moved, tge colder the air felt and the less clearly he could hear the sounds, which had faded to whines and moans.

After what could have been long stretching hours or a mere few minutes, and many twists and turns, Bill could finally see the golden glow of torchlight ahead. As he drew closer to the light source, he could make out vague shapes beyond a gauzy curtain. There were pillars and a dais, all painted white and accented with gold. On the dais was a bed or altar of sorts. Bill didn't care about details; it was what lay on the bed that drew his gaze.

Pushing aside the gossamer curtain, he finally got a look at the woman whose voice he'd been following. A quick glance around the chamber showed that the woman was alone and that she was far from being in danger. As he watched, her hands travelled over her scantily clad body, caressing her curves, cupping her breasts, dragging up her chest, past her shoulders and pulling her long red hair above her head to fan out on the pillows. Each stroke caused her delectable body to twist wantonly, making her cry out with mounting need.

The sight before him was enticing, so much so that Bill made his way towards the dais, prowling in a stealthy spiral. As he drew ever nearer, the redheaded goddess sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the digit, as her other hand reached ever lower, parting the fine white fabric of her skirts. Watching her hand delve into the slick folds at the apex of her thighs, Bill bit back a groan, not wanting to alert her to his presence, and yet, wanting nothing more than to throw himself to his knees before her and to replace the minsitrations of her hand with his tongue and teeth.

Before he realized what he was doing, his body was following his ill-thought whims and he found himself kneeling, his hands stroking her feet and moving upwards, spreading her legs apart. The scent of her desire was sweet and musky, sending a rush of arousal to his already erect cock.

"Yes," she moaned. "I've been waiting for you."

He leaned up slightly, breathing in her musk. "I don't believe we've met," he said quietly, his breath puffing softly against her sex and his fingers tracing patterns along her inner thighs.

She reached for him, pulling his face to her core, encouraging him to lick her folds before she spoke. "It doesn't matter here. The ancient magic of this place has brought us together."

"For what prupose?" he asked as he finally brought his hand to her core. Teasing her wet opening, he was rewarded with a sensual moan.

"To renew the wards on this tomb," she said as her hips rose, trying to draw his finger into her body.

"How?"

The woman shifted the angle of her hips slightly, and drove her hips towards him, thrusting so that his finger finally penetrated her. Gasping at the new sensation, she ground down against him and revelled in the friction she produced.

"Sex magic, I assume," she said between gasps and moans. "Mmm. I assume the wards are self-renewing, and only require us to copulate to seal the magic."

Normally Bill would have been highly impressed with such a matter of fact explanation, especially since he hadn't taken even a moment to consider the fact that he could be under a compulsion spell. However, when his finger was thrusting deep within a woman's pussy, and his tongue busy teasing her clit, he felt justified in feeling affronted at her lack of sensual reaction.

Redoubling his efforts, Bill added another finger, stretching her out, preparing her for when he would replace his fingers with his cock, and he gently nipped at her clit. Smirking as she began to writhe against him more urgently, he alternated gentle scrapes of his teeth with flicking the tip of his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves. The moments passed and he was enjoying every second; as her cries grew louder and her hips bucked against his face and hand more often, he felt her muscles begin to quiver around him, signalling her oncoming orgasm and he eased off.

"Please. I need more," she groaned.

Bill rested his head on her inner thigh and looked up, catching her gaze. "I know you do, love, and so do I," he continued stroking her pussy, adding a third finger as he spoke. "I think introductions are in order first."

"Evans," she gasped. "Lily Evans. And you?"

"Bill Weasley."

"Oh, Bill," she moaned as he pulled his fingers from her and slid up her body. "Please, I need you."

Thrusting into her willing heat, he lost himself to the sensations. Her scent, her nails clutching at his back as he drove into her hard and deep, her cries as he hit just the right spot over and over. The magic of the tomb pushed them on, driving them higher and higher, until finally, they shouted each other's names as they fell apart and were remade in their release. As they came down from their orgasms, Bill and Lily were enraptured by the shimmering swirls of magic as the wards were renewed.

Coming down from their passions, Lily soon dozed off. Gathering Lily to his chest, he brushed her hair from her face. She was so beautiful, even asleep, though he missed her familiar green eyes. As he finally succumbed to slumber, his last thought was of a similar jade gaze and he wondered why, after the best shag of his life, he was thinking about Harry Potter.  



End file.
